luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Luckypedia Wiki
Welcome to Luckypedia Wiki, the Tottemo! Luckyman wiki! Lucky~! Cookie~! Welcome to Luckypedia Wiki~! Tottemo! Luckyman (とっても! ラッキーマン) is a 90's gag super hero manga created by Hiroshi Gamō, made for the manga anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. It was also made into a TV anime by Studio Pierrot, had 2 video games for the Super Famicom and Gameboy, appeared in the DS game Jump Ultimate Stars, and even had its own merchandising line (including a coloring book!). In Japan and the rest of Asia, it is very popular, even if it was made 2 decades ago. Few things are known about Luckyman in America and the English-speaking countries, though, despite it being a part of Shonen Jump. My mission at Luckypedia Wiki is to bring a loyal fanbase--one that doesn't miss out on the action like other sites--to the United States and other places, for everyone else to enjoy. Here, I plan to have find full profiles of all the characters, all the episodes of the anime (with full descriptions included), pictures of merchandise and toys, and even scans of the original Japanese manga in its entirety, plus cool fanarts and their artists, and everything you never knew about this great series. ''-Ambondesu, executive admin'' EXTRA NOTE--We own none of the material showcased on this wiki, except the English-language information. All comics, videos, fanart, merchandise and other material are courtesy of their rightful owners. / 英語の情報を除き、このwikiで紹介さ材料の我々は、自分のなし、。すべての漫画、ビデオ、ファンアート、商品と他の材料は、彼らの正当な所有者の礼儀です。 Thank you. / ありがとう。 External Links Just some cool external links regarding the manga. Enjoy! Japanese Manga--Download Check Chinese Manga--Download The Luckyman Fansite Search -- a place that links to the websites of many Luckyman fans, from artists to poets, from Doryoku Sankyoudai fans to Yubi Ranger fans. Luckyman on Facebook -- This page doesn't have a lot of info, but the least you can do is become a fan. Lucky Cookie News Flash Newest Luckyman and Luckypedia news going around the web! Friday, September 16th, 2011--'''after the big mistake of deleting the News, I am happy to announce that Lucky Cookie News Flash has returned, keeping you up-to-date on the action! __________________________________________________________________ I am also happy to inform that Tsuyoshi Uryu, (better known by the nickname "Pekepeke"), a Japanese artist who is famous for his series "Fox, Tanuki and Cat" (or "Tanukitsuneko" (たぬきつねこ) has joined my team as head translator for the wiki, because he is perfectly fluent in Japanese, and very decently fluent in English. Although he doesn't have an account, he will be here to help me write down lyrics for songs, and translate very important twists in the story line that I've been missing quite a lot of. Welcome to the team, Mr. Uryu! '''Friday, January 20th, 2012--Happy, Late, Lucky New Year! Mr. Uryu has left the translation team, due to some problems in his life I feel bad for him about. So I let him go on his merry way. So I am looking for new recruits! I am looking for someone who can speak both English and Japanese fluently, and is willing to read a lot or work hard. Anybody who is willing to take this job will be great! :-D Also, to Mr. Uryu--Thank you SO much for all the help, and I wish you good luck with your life! <:-3 __________________________________________________________________ Also, really cool official media and new pictures are being uploaded, and I am currently uploading the 3rd Tankoubon (manga treasury)! Tuesday, January 24, 2012--Mr. Uryu has come back to be my translator. He gave up because he lost confidence in himself, Fortunately, I brought it back! YAY! ____________________________________________________________________ Monday, November 19th, 2012--Suea Noi, a Thai artist who has apparently read the entire manga, will help me with the stories and character back-grounds. Latest activity Category:Browse